The present invention relates to a lancing system having a lancet carrier tape that supports a plurality of lancets, a transport means serving to move the lancet carrier tape in a feed or transport direction along a transport path and to thereby move lancets of the lancet carrier tape one after the other to a puncturing position, and a lancing drive for causing a lancet that occupies a puncturing position to perform a puncturing movement. A lancing system of that kind has been known, for example, from DE 28 03 345 B1.
In the case of the known lancing system the lancet carrier tape is arrested for a puncturing operation by pins passed through holes in the tape, and the lancet is then moved relative to the tape in transverse direction to the latter.
A disadvantage of the known lancing system is seen in its complex mechanics which results in rather large dimensions of the lancets and of other system components.